Sheena
Basic Info Sheena Allana Mills, Or, Sam for short, is a shorter breed of dog. She was born into the world on March 31st, 1996, making her now 20 years old. She lived in a small town in the Sub-AU of Upper-Tale-1, up until her Sophomore year of highschool. Her native language is Dutch, but she can also speak fluent English. She has an accent. She lived with her only mother, Muriel Mills, and her little sister named Sonja, who is 4 years younger than her. History As a child, Sheena was bullied time to time if she wore her hair up, because people were afraid of her blind eye that she was born with. Her sister tried to protect her, but since she was littler, she could not fend for her and her sister at both times. Her mother hadn't known, because Sheena had not told her. Sheena asked to get her hair cut with long bangs, and that's the haircut she still has now. When she was 14, her mom got diagnosed with Cancer. Her mother would not tell her what was wrong and why she was always sad and wanted to be alone. One day, Sheena could hear her mother crying in her room. When she tried to go inside and ask what was wrong, her mother swung a beer bottle at her angrily and shouted at her to get out. Sheena was heartbroken. The next day, her mother apologized and told her what had happened. Sheena got angry because her sister had already known, and she would not tell her. She ran out of the house and stayed at her friend, at the time,'s house. Her mother died of Cancer a few months later. After that, not her sister nor her family ever spoke of her. She had to take care of her sister, and got money by baby-sitting and working at a local grocery store. A few weeks later, she got an email from her aunt and uncle, saying that she could stay at their remote house in a place near where, later on, she would meet some friends. She gladly accepted and her and her sister lived there until Sheena was 18. When she went to a local coffee shop when she was 17, she saw some people who looked her age, and she shyly went up to them and talked to them. They would be known as her aqquaintences, and now friends, G and Raspberry Relationships Sheena does not currently have a lover, but plans to have one when she's a little older, and plans to have a kid with someone she can trust and loves dearly. She has a friendly relationship with G, Razzy (Raspberry), and Ink (Francis). She doesn't really know any of the AU's, other than sometimes mentioned Dream, Alki (Reaper) , and Gerard (Goth). She has a sibling relationship with her sister Sonja, who is now 16 and is driving. Abilities Sheena has only the powers of turning different colors based on her emotions and her fur colors. She is also good at archery and writing poems, which she learned by taking a class, and practicing. She does not have any code related power as of currently. Trivia -Sheena usually is calm, but when she's stressed, she eats a bunch and drinks caffeine a lot. -When she exposes her blind eye, her eyes get sparkly and tearful, and her eyes have a round almond shape. -She changes hairstyles frequently by curling her bangs, putting her bangs in dreadlocks, making them waving, braiding them, etc. -Sheena listens to calming music, like In love with a ghost, Snail's house, any type of classical music, and usually bird sounds or wave sounds. -Her theme song is Crybaby by Melanie Martinez. Category:Characters Category:Alt-Timeline Characters Category:Non-Adoptive